Ghost Diaries
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: Original accounts of the lives of the Hogwarts Ghosts. Latest chapter: The Grey Lady


A/N: Hey everyone! So here we have a little collection of what I call Ghost Diaries (as the title so wisely implies). We'll have a diary entry for each of Hogwarts's wonderful ghosts, pre-death, at the time of death, and post-death (ghostliness :D) Written for the History of Magic Portion of the School Subjects Competition on HPFC. Please R&R!

* * *

23rd October, 1019 A.D.

Dear Diary,

Mother has made a diadem. It has a charm on it; the diadem bestows wisdom upon the wearer. She told me how she showed the other Founders; she told me of how Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin were in awe of her accomplishment. I think that she may have gotten the idea for the diadem from Godric's 'Sorting Hat.'

I've just discovered another secret passageway that the Founders added in to the school. I believe that's a total of seven, if I'm not mistaken, and I think Helga said something about there being only seven secret ways out of Hogwarts. I wonder whether any of the future students will discover any. That's so odd, thinking about students coming to learn at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the future. There aren't many students at the present time. I am one of only ten Ravenclaws. Mother can be a bit fastidious when it comes to the pupils in her House, though.

I don't know whether there is anything else which I should write about today, so I think I'll stop writing for the evening.

-Helena Ravenclaw

* * *

29th January, 1032 A.D.

Dear Diary,

I died today. It really was quite horrible. The Baron came to my secluded neck of the forest, here in Albania, with a message from Mother. He said that she was on her deathbed, and that she wished more than anything to see my face one last time. At this point, my tears were finding it hard not to fall. He requested that I return with him.

My heart was aching to agree, but a part of me was tied to this Albanian wood, knowing that if I returned to see my mother, I would not be able to permit her to die. She would have questioned me about her beloved diadem, and I wouldn't be able to come up with a response. Not a response, in any sense, that could be told to my dying mother. Honestly, I had wanted to destroy the diadem, and to find a way to restore the relationship with my mother that I had basked in so long ago.

I couldn't have left. But the Baron would not leave without me. I have a sly feeling that that was the reason that my dear mother had chosen the man to come on this quest. He would not have rested without returning me to my mother's side.

Yes, he was the one who had killed me. But grief, I believe, was the cause of his death as well. Oh yes, he killed himself.

It has been a rather devastating night for us all. I would say that I need some sleep, but ghosts, alas, cannot sleep.

-Helena Ravenclaw (This she scratched out with her quill, and then wrote) The Grey Lady

* * *

23rd April, 1996

Dear Diary,

Luna Lovegood, an extremely wise and considerate girl, seems to enjoy my company. The haughty side of me says that this should hardly come as a surprise to me, yet I can't seem to come to the realization that some people actually may like me. When I was alive and young, all of the neighbourhood children would scoff at me, whether it was caused by my intelligence or my magical abilities, I know not. The Baron always claimed that I was charming and vivacious (as did my mother, though one can hardly count the opinion of one's own mother as quite truthful).

The Lovegood girl, Luna, seemed a bit put off by something. She said something, now that I recall, about Dumbledore, and of an army of some sort. She had questioned me as well—some questions about friendships (or lack thereof), and some about topics I had never heard of. When I could make neither head nor tail of her inquiries, she seemed even more saddened, though I could come up with no solution as to how to comfort her.

I hope, for her sake, that she has friends on whom she can fall back on, true friends. Not, however, friends that would laugh and mock her individuality, yet those who would bring out the best in her (for I have seen this facet of her, and it is a lovely one, at that). I can only hope that she can find the ones I never had: the friends who could remain faithful to her until the end of time. This is, I believe, all that she has been missing—all that I had been missing.

-The Grey Lady

* * *

A/N: This chapter goes out to all those who are having troubles with their friends, loved ones, or those who do not love them back. I feel for you.

Please R&R! Next chapters to be up soon!

Gabby.


End file.
